


No Reason

by alixcat



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Inner Dialogue, M/M, Pining, idiot pining and not realizing the feelings are requited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixcat/pseuds/alixcat
Summary: "It was simply idle curiosity, or so he kept telling himself."Reminiscing on your feelings can be good, but sometimes, it just makes you long for something that you fear you won't ever get back.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	No Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Essek Thelyss discord for going feral after That talks ep and inspiring this 1 am thought dump <3

It was useless. He knew it. There wasn't any  reason for him to be as interesting, as fascinating, as... _intriguing_ as he was, but he couldn't help but catch his thoughts as they began wandering back to the orange hair of that one Empire wizard and the blue eyes that would peek out from behind when he glanced up from a spellbook.

It was simply idle curiosity, or so he kept telling himself. Even if these feelings  _ were _ symptoms of real, genuine attraction, there wasn't any reason for them to be reciprocated. It'd be best to not get his hopes up. 

But he did. He let himself get attached, let himself care, let himself _love_ – no. Not love. There's no way this was something as strong as  _ love _ . He just was beginning to fall, resting on the precipice but not yet over the edge.

There are two types of energy that one must understand when practicing graviturgy. Potential energy, the build up of tension and stress just waiting to be released, and kinetic energy, the moment when that potential is released out into the world, for good or bad. In the last few months since that same redhead had presented the artifact that he had stolen, the potential had been building, and building, and building. 

But as the chapped lips of adventure pulled away from his not-quite-as-cold skin, it snapped; a spring pulled to its limit, a band breaking from the stress. And as all that kinetic energy flew free, he fell. Oh, how he fell; resting on that precipice for so long had finally come to fruition with his shoulder being held, his forehead being kissed, and all the wrongdoings that he had been wishing wouldn't come between them being brought to light. 

Now, here he was, hopelessly in love with a man whose homeland was barely holding itself above the crashing waves of corruption that threatened to drown the country. Whose homeland he had put in an even more precarious situation. Whose trust he had betrayed before he even knew he existed. A man that had no reason to love him back.


End file.
